The Lines They Drew
by Aisley Graylen
Summary: Aisley is conflicted between two men, Armin and Levi. She is destined to end up with one of them but the question is, which one? Soccer practice will start to get heated and tension will rise within the group of close friends.
1. Chapter 1

A family was sitting around a fire place with a blanket wrapped around the four. A mother and a father with two children, an older boy and a young girl. It was a chilly winter morning, a freshly fallen winter wonderland that looked untouched even by the angels.

"Mommy, tell us the story of how you and daddy met," the young girl said rather vibrantly, looking up towards the mother with big violet eyes. The older boy next to the young child snorted and lifted his nose in the air only to earn a stern look from the father. "Please Mommy?"

"Oh Alura, I don't know if your brother wants to hear that story again. You should ask him first." A voice came from the woman, it was soft with love that was clearly for the child speaking to her. The young girl turned her head quickly, giving the older boy a look that was far too cute to say no to. He sighed gently and nodded a bit, agreeing to listening to the story.

The woman started with the classic Once Upon A Time..

* * *

It was just like any other day, it was sunny with a few white puffy clouds floating around in the blue sky. A pretty short brunette made her way to a bus stop. She had vibrant violet eyes that stunned anyone that she met. It was something that had now become second nature to her, watching as people struggled to form a simple sentence while looking at her. The girl was anything but vain, however; she knew that she was above the average girl next door type. It wasn't like she was new to the area, the girl had grown up there her entire life.

There was no back pack on her shoulders or a big tote in her hands. She was dressed in regular blue jeans with a baby pink button up that was slightly see-through. Her long curly brown hair was pulled to the side elegantly, but still quite simple. She came to a stop when she was close enough to touch the dusty mail boxes that lined the side of a dirt road. Foot steps behind her quickly approached.

"Aisley! Wait! Don't leave me!" A female voice that sounded slightly deranged called out. A tall brunette with her hair pulled up into a messy pony tail came to a sudden halt, bent over putting her hands on her knees and started to pant wildly.

"Hanji, how many times have I told you that you don't need to chase after me. The bus arrives at the same time every day. Did you sleep in again?" Aisley tilted her head and leaned forward a bit looking at her friend gasping for air that she so desperately needed.

"I over slept again. I was scared that I had missed the bus." Hanji stood up and took a deep breath, looking at the watch on her wrist. It didn't take long for her face to flush bright pink in embarrassment when she saw that there was at least another ten minutes until the bus arrived.

"Clean your glasses, you look like you just attacked the dirt with your face." Her voice became a bit teasing as a small laugh escaped Aisley. She clearly cared for her friend. It was only a week into school and she didn't need people thinking the already strange girl was also completely insane.

The loud beat of a radio approached then sped by, it was probably only Aisleys imagination that it came by so slowly. She saw it all in slow motion. A mop of blonde hair and blue eyes focused on the road. He was wearing a grey pull-over hoodie. Next to him was someone equally gorgeous, slightly tan with dark brown hair and the most green eyes she had ever seen. There were two other people in the back of the canary yellow car that she knew. It was a group that was untouchable by everyone else. The driver was Armin Arlert, in the passenger seat was Eren Yeager, behind him was Mikasa Ackerman, and beside her was Jean Kirstein.

Reality snapped back and the car flew by at a normal speed. Close behind the yellow car was a big black truck that contained the rest of this gorgeous group. The driver was known as Levi, no one knew his last name sadly, all she really knew was that he was almost as short as she was with black hair and pretty grey eyes. Next to him in the passenger seat was a pretty blonde girl named Annie Leonhart. The truck stopped right in front of Aisley and Hanji.

"Get in, just don't get the back dirty. I just cleaned the seats." His voice was stern and completely emotionless. Hanji looked at up at Levi and grinned widely, running to the back of the truck and opening the door jumping in, Aisley followed close behind.

She wasn't really considered part of the group because she didn't talk to anyone else but Hanji. The girl whom she considered to be her best friend didn't seem to mind that they were both a bit away from the group. It gave them time to get to know each other better.

Violet eyes scanned over the two in the front seat, Levi was wearing a black V-neck shirt and blue jeans while Annie wore white skinny jeans and a grey shirt that had semi-long sleeves. The two were considered to be a couple, but no one could either confirm nor deny the rumor. Part of Aisley wished that the rumor was just that, a rumor, the other part hoped that the two were happy together - they both seemed kind of cold.

Grey eyes glanced back into the rear view mirror and caught violet ones staring at the back of his head. A bright blush formed and her eyes quickly glanced out the window, now focusing intently on the trees passing by quickly.

* * *

The school of the Titans was famous for both its brains and brawn. There were many sports going on during the beginning of the year, football, cross country, soccer, and volleyball. Aisley was part of the soccer team, just as Armin and Levi were. Hanji was focused on volleyball while the rest seemed to branch of into different directions of sports. They all did something though. Posters were hung everywhere telling the student body to purchase home coming tickets for the dance quickly.

"Are you going this year? It is our junior year Aisley, don't you think it'd be fun?" Hanjis voice some how was louder than the rest of the students in the cafeteria. The rest of the group was out in the court yard munching on their own lunches. The odd duo made their way out there as well. It was significantly quieter.

"I'm just not into that type of thing. Dances mean having to wear a dress, something that I don't happen to have. Heels too, knowing me I'll break my neck just looking at those torture devices." Her voice was serious at first but then quickly went to a more playful one as the two found a spot under a tree, a few feet away from the rest of the people.

"I think you should go, we could have fun, get matching dresses in different colors. Don't make me ask you to go with me because I will." Hanji threatened as she shoved a baby tomato into her mouth.

"Don't do such a thing Hanji. I'll spend the night in the comfort of my own home with a nice book and some tea. Slow dances seem like something that would possibly make a girl cry. That's something I surely don't want to see." Aisley retorted with the old answer of not having a date would be depressing. Her friend caught on and nodded silently. The two heard a bunch of laughing and looked towards the circle of friends.

Aisley didn't want to admit it but she could have swore that she saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking her way. She quickly looked away and began eating her salty French fries that were surely to give her a stomach ache later on in the day during soccer practice. They were having a joint-practice for the rest of the week. That only meant one thing - she would see Levi and Armin a lot these next few days.

* * *

**Okay so there is no defined OCxWho-ever in this story yet. I think if I get enough reviews I'll let you choose who Aisleys husband ends up being. **

**Please review and favorite! This is my first story ever..**


	2. Chapter 2

Soccer practice really knew how to kick her ass. Hearing a loud high pitch whistle she took a giant swig of water and ran back to where the rest of the two teams were. It was the classic boy against girl warm up run. Many taunting each other saying that one sex is far more superior to the other, that they can do it better than the other. A girl happily volunteered Aisley as their bet on the girls side, the guys side volunteered Armin. Who ever was to finish the two mile run first won, the losing team had to do extra drills in the opposing teams work out clothes.

"I don't think that I remember saying that I'm okay with this. Annie is a faster runner than me anyways." She grumbled out. The girl that volunteered her as tribute cheered her on, ignoring the fact that Annie was a faster runner.

"Scared you'll lose to a guy Greylan?" A boyish voice stood out from all the female voices cheering her on. Everyone started bursting out in teasing giggles, only putting the girl more on edge. Now she had to beat him in the two mile, the proud inner voice of Aisley was raging like a fire - telling her she could do this.

"It's on pretty boy. I'll even give you a twenty-second head start." With that the blonde boy glared and took off running around the schools track that was usually used for cross country. Mentally she started the count down in her head while pulling her hair up into a less messy pony tail.

5...4...3...2...1. She took off jogging and the rest of the group sluggishly followed behind her - a few keeping up enough speed to see who was going to be in lead. The girls already had doubts in their minds with that head start Aisley had given Armin but it wasn't long before the blonde started to get winded from sprinting instead of jogging first. Catching up to him in no time at all, looking a bit happy, if one could look happy while running. Keeping pace with him she kept her stunning violet eyes on the dirt path before them.

"Shouldn't have called.. me out Arlert. You're going to.. regret it." Her voice slowed in between every few words, keeping her breathing steady. It was hard to talk and run at the same time. Sweat started to form on her skin in small beads, rolling down the back of her pale neck. She was always a bit paler than the rest of them but no one seemed to mind.

"Oh please.. If I do beat you... you have to let me... give you a ride...home." Armin tried to smirk while running but it made him look slightly deranged, a little less charming and a little more crazy. Aisley huffed and nodded then took off at a faster pace. Armin nearly stopped completely when he figured out that there was no chance for him to catch up now.

* * *

The girls were letting out loud wolf whistles as practice ended and they had changed into normal clothes while the male team changed into the sweaty, small, work out clothes that the girls had just discarded. Everyone had done it, even Levi - which put half of the girls soccer team in shock.

Armin walked out from behind the bushes in small forest green spanx and a white tank top with of course, a purple sports bra that was screaming for mercy. Aisley couldn't help it when her lip twitched up into a small satisfying smirk. The sight of him doing his best to keep the small spanx from riding up a little too high was just amusing to her.

"What did you say again Arlert? Afraid I'd lose to a guy?" The short girl teased him from a distance, sitting on the bench that was holding the giant container of water that had saved her life only hours ago. A light purple back pack was right in front of her along with a black sports bag that had her cleats, dirty socks, soccer ball, purple water bottle, deodorant, and a brush with some spare hair ties in it. The only contents of the bag that were missing was what was on a short haired blonde that didn't look too happy.

The sun was slowly starting to set and the temperature had dropped significantly within an hour of the guys having to do the drills all over again in horrible smelling clothes. It was either extremely fruity from the girls body spray or extremely smelly from the girls that actually happened to sweat. All that the boys could think about while kicking the ball through a series of cones was one thing - girls were suddenly extremely gross again.

Armin had eventually started to reach the breaking the point and they still had at least ten more minutes of drills to do. He stopped for a second and put his hands on his knees panting hard, the poor white tank top looked dingy so he did the 'right' thing any guy would do. Grabbing the bottom of it he quickly pulled up and off came the shirt. The blonde tossed it to Aisley who screeched when the wet material touched her boot.

The guys watched the blonde take off the shirt and they all decided to do the same, despite the low temperature, stripping themselves of the shirts they all threw them at the original owners. A chorus of screams filled the soccer field, scaring off a few birds in trees near by.

"You bastard Arlert I'll-" The beginning of Aisleys rant was cut short when cold grey eyes caught her attention. Levi didn't have a sports bra on, she could only come up with the conclusion that one of the girls ran without one. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, how unlady like, it's a running sport and here someone is just floating around free-boobing it.

"Sorry I didn't catch that you pervert." Armin looked down at the still sitting girl only a foot or so away from her, since when did he get so close? Aisley snapped back to reality and glared at him. She crossed her arms and looked to the side while muttering something along the lines of 'go get dressed' to him. The blonde nodded and ran off towards the boys locker room.

About twenty minutes had passed and the Arlert boy came out dressed in a green pull over hoodie and blue jeans. The hoodie had the schools name on it, Trost High School - Home of the Titans. Aisley was sitting on the front of a black and yellow Chevy Camaro. When the blonde came up to her and unlocked the car doors and popped the trunk she was quick to toss her two bags in the trunk and get into the passenger side.

Buckling the seat belt Aisley turned and looked out the window, ignoring Armin when he got in. Even though she beat him he still offered to give her a ride which she sadly agreed to. It was a lot better than walking all the way home. Usually Hanji was the one to be giving her rides after soccer practice but her own vehicle was being repaired after getting in a pretty bad car wreck. The brunette sighed softly.

"We should get something to eat before I drive you home. I'm pretty sure you're hungry after practices like this, right?" Armin looked to her as he started the car.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to eat with you."

"Yes you do."

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." After she was tricked into saying yes with rapid fire answering he cheered and started driving to the closest fast food joint. She was grumbling in anger from falling into that trap so easily. Armin was happily humming a song that was playing off of his phone, that was plugged into his car. The two pulled into the drive through and ordered.

Armin ordered chicken nuggets, fries, a drink - all large with a small crappy apple pie. Aisley ordered two bacon and cheese hamburgers, fries and a chocolate milkshake. When they drove up to the window to pay a familiar girl from school blushed brightly when she saw who the driver was. Barely being able to tell him the total, the girl started to stutter as if she were a small frozen dog. Armin flashed her a smile after a few minutes of waiting and the girl handed them their bags of food and drinks with shaky hands.

Aisley rolled her eyes and took the bag with her food and sat it in her lap while he pulled into an empty parking spot so they could eat, why? Because - safety first. Pulling her hamburger out of the bag and taking off the stupid waxed paper she took a huge unladylike bite, clearly not caring that she had one of the most popular guys with her - staring at her while she eats. A small chuckle tore her away from the greasy food.

"What are you laughing at blondie?" Aisley seemed to take a liking to making rude nick names up for him. It was always something mean or demeaning towards the pretty boy.

"You're kind of a pig you know that? Don't think I haven't seen you wolf down the cafeteria food either. I can only wonder how you eat with your family over a home cooked meal." Armin ignored the shot towards his hair and continued to laugh while munching on his chicken nuggets.

"Remember you're the one that insisted on taking me out to eat somewhere." The brunette didn't talk with a mouth full of food as someone would expect from someone that ate like a truck driver. It didn't take long for her to easily finish the first burger and move onto the next, after she finished that one she started munching on the fries while taking small drinks of her milkshake.

The two finished their meals and Aisley grabbed all the trash and got out, throwing it away in a nearby trash can. She ignored the awkward feeling of eyes on her while she did it, but quickly rushed back into the car. It was a small abnormal fear that she had developed from watching one too many scary movies and from reading scary stories people make on the internet - the worst being ones with scary pictures at the end that haunt her at night when she tries to sleep.

He waited for her to buckle back up before driving off. The drive back to their neighborhood was a long one and it was awkwardly silent until Armin decided to turn up the music playing. He changed the song quickly at a stop light and headed out of town towards the neighborhood. It was dark but all the taller than man trees could be seen clearly.

The moment the song started playing Armin busted out in song.

"Math city bitch, math math city bitch  
Ten, ten, ten, twenty, equals 50 bitch  
100d variables no constants  
J.P. you don't know who you fuckin wit  
Got my other bitch added to my other bitch  
Algebra, yeah nigga this aint calculus  
Acute angles on this bitch, use my tangents"

Aisley hummed slightly in tune with the song doing her best to not rap along with the dumb blonde. This was stupid, she couldn't start with him, making a fool of herself in front of someone like him. Armin started to lean closer and rap to her as she struggled to not sing along.

"Me 'n Gabe get it done coefficient  
Independent, functioning explicit  
We in class, yeah we gettin' intelligent  
I got this gamma on my dick  
DTF, you know what it is!  
Math city bitch, math math city bitch  
Math city bitch, math math city bitch  
Math city bitch, math math city bitch  
Ten times ten equals titties bitch"

She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm a motherfuckin' scholar  
Pocket protector near my collar  
Too many terms you cant handle  
Girl got bottom like obtuse angles  
I solve these problems pronto  
Four squares like Lagrange-o  
One one two three fibonachos  
DTF on the block yo  
Scatter plots like gunshots..."

It didn't take long for the two to reach her house while rapping or singing what ever song that came on. The last song ended as he pulled up to her house, the two were laughing loudly. Aisley had said something about the faces that he makes and he had retorted with something equally as bad. He parked the car and got out, popping the trunk open as she got out. He handed her the two bags that she had and closed the trunk when she took them, walking away immediately only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her shirt. Turning around slowly Aisley looked at him, his face was way to close for her comfort.

Aisley dropped her bags and pushed him away quickly, in fear of whatever was about to happen next. Grabbing her bags in a hurry she sprinted off into her house locking the door behind her, the sudden motions made her parents ask her if everything was okay, she could only nod with a bright red face and run up to her room.

* * *

**Okay So all rights go to who ever owns the song. I don't own any SNK characters but I do own Aisley.**

**Anyone seen the Math City video of Armin? It was my inspiration.**

**Don't forget to review and favorite/follow 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SNK characters or SNK. I do own Aisley.**

**A fair warning, I will be writing a branch off of this chapter for those who want it. ( Jean x Marco )**

* * *

"So.. You and Arlert?" Hanjis voice felt as if it was echoing through a large dark, abandoned cave. Two hands clenched around the steering wheel tighter than they were before, the sound of leather letting out a small cry for help.

Aisley had told Hanji about the incident that happened two days ago and since then they haven't spoken of it. The rumor hit the school the morning after it happened, the girl that took their order was probably the reason for it. People started to ask if the blonde and brunette were a thing. A _thing_. What was 'a _thing_'? Well a _thing_ fell under many things. It could mean that the two were a couple but that, in Aisleys mind; was completely revolting.

"No, Arlert and I have nothing going on. He took me home because someone had to do volleyball." Aisley glanced back at the brunette who always sported a pony tail and glasses for a moment. Today she was wearing a long sleeved V cut grey shirt with blue jeans. A cute green jacket was over the long sleeved shirt, it had a lot of buttons and reminded Aisley of something a model would wear casually.

Hanji let out a huff of air and glanced at Levi, who looked thoroughly annoyed by this point and the two girls had only exchanged words twice. A devilish grin formed on her tanned face that would have easily put fear in the hearts of men and women alike.

"Oh come on, you two would look so cute in a homecoming picture, don't you agree, Levi?" Her voice came out a little smoother than it should have and her voice lingered when his name came out of her mouth.

There was no answer and almost immediately Aisley turned up the radio to keep the dulling silence between the three, hopefully making sure that her best friend kept her mouth shut. The violet eyed girl looked out the window of the truck and wished she had grabbed an umbrella to shield her from the skies tears. She was in ankle boots that were a light brown, black tights with cuffed shorts that were light blue, a white shirt that had a pretty design of wings on the back, and a button up false navy petticoat that was grey.

* * *

The three ran into the school and went straight to their class, looking only slightly touched by the rain. Armin was sitting right beside the desk that Aisley had claimed was hers. She made herself a small flag for it and everything. The flag stood there in a small hole that the girl secretly made. It was made out of a tooth pick and a green colored piece of paper that had two wings on it. She was awfully proud of the pathetic little flag but it made sure that people knew it was Her desk.

Little did the blonde know that the desk he was sitting happened to be the one was the desk Levi had wanted to sit in today. The short black haired male walked past a cute couple, a boy handing the girl a teddy bear and a heart shaped balloon which he quickly popped with a pen. The movement was swift like the wind that was blowing against the windows.

Walking past the couple and ignoring the curses thrown at them, Levi walked straight up to Armin and opened his mouth to say something that couldn't be heard over the loud ring of the bell - signaling that class had now officially started. He sat down in front of the desk that Aisley sat in and stared straight ahead.

The teacher didn't hesitate when telling the kids that forgot their reading books, twenty minutes into class, to go get them. A few students had raised their hands, including Levi, Hanji and Aisley. She quickly let a small group go out to the hallway and retrieve the books needed for reading.

As they exited the room Aisley walked straight to her dark green locker and started on the combination lock just like others did. She was humming softly to herself until a loud crash of thunder broke her concentration. The doors to the building opened and in came a disheveled looking man that was soaked. He was in a dark red shirt and dirty looking jeans. The state the man was in caught their attention quickly.

"Hey there, do you need some help? The office is in the main high school building. It's right next to this one, on the left." Aisley stopped fiddling with the combination lock and turned to him as she spoke nicely to the nameless man. A freckle faced boy that the violet eyed girl knew quite well stopped reaching for his books and turned to the man as well.

His smile would have easily calmed some ones nerves had they witnessed it. Marco, he was the captain of the Varsity basketball team last year and was planning on being it again this year. His best friend was a nice guy named Jean, even though Jean never seemed to care much for Marco, he did.

Another loud crash of thunder, this one being longer and so much louder than the next. It made the lights in the building flicker on and off. No one had heard the gun shot, due to the thunder, all they saw was Aisley and Marco both on the floor.

* * *

_In the class room the teachers school phone that was hooked up to the office received a call saying that the school was now on lock down. There was an armed intruder that had shot three students and was now in the second school building. Aisley, Levi, Hanji, Marco, and Jean were all out in the hallway._

* * *

It was like something in the movies but so much worse.. This time there were no heroes to jump in front of a bullet. There was no dramatic music or slow motion movements. Neither of them had seen the two bullets moving slowly towards them, giving them enough time to move out of the way. There was no warning shot or maniacal laughing from the shooter.

There wasn't anything accept fear.. fear and a loud scream that came from Aisleys throat, only to die out seconds later. The man had heard it and started to freak out - only to cause panic even more. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Was it sweat or was it the rain that he endured while walking to the second building? Did he think about the great impact that he just left? No, of course he did because the man quickly said one word then fired the gun after putting it in his mouth. There was a splatter of blood and bone fragments on the doors behind him.

A soft sputtering noise broke the terrified silence. Jean quickly ran to the body making noise, it was Marco. His tanned face looked a bit paler than usual and there was a dullness to his usual bright eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and a thick line of blood down the side of his face starting at his lips. Another dreadful, bloody cough.

"Hey there buddy.. Please stay awake. You can't do this yet.. remember? You're going to be captain of the Varsity Basketball team again.. remember?" Jeans voice was cracking as he did his best not to cry in front of his secret lover and best friend. He pulled the bleeding boy into his lap and held him while Marcos breaths slowed.

"I'm sorry Jean.. you'll have to take my place." Marco tried to lean up and whisper something into the ear that he used to whisper things into late at night after dates.

"No.. I cant! I can't do that Marco! So you have to stay awake!" The tears had finally started to fall on the freckled face of Marco. Jean was sobbing uncontrollably as Marco took his last breath. It was nothing beautiful in the movies, there was no graceful closing of the eyes and his hand falling dramatically. Marco was dead, staring up at Jean with open, blank, emotionless eyes. There was no beauty in his death.

* * *

Levi was the first to cradle Aisley in his arms, his face blank but his grey steel colored eyes wide with fear. They were the one thing that had betrayed him before he started to tremble in fear. Her pretty white shirt was partially covered in blood, she had only been shot in the arm but she was bleeding. The small girl had probably passed out from pain.

He was afraid for her internally. He let her down, he let her get shot.. She was hurt because he couldn't make his legs do what he wanted them to. She was bleeding in his arms, just like Marco was in Jeans arms - except he wasn't crying. Was this what going into shock feels like? His skin was clammy and his face was ghost white, his usual still hands were now trembling.

Classmates did as told, to stay in the class room until police arrived. It wasn't long after that they did, about a minute and thirty seconds. It was a minute and thirty seconds too late. They weren't here to stop the man from shooting and killing four students, and harming another. Levi carried Aisley outside, having to touch the bloodied door with his shaky hand until Hanji touched his with her own shaky hand, keeping it open to let the police see that the shooter had clearly taken his own life. The rain started to pour into the school, making the carpet wet with the skies tears.

Aisley and the four bodies had been taken to the hospital for some reason. No one knew why they'd take dead bodies to a hospital.. Jean felt Marcos soul drain away from his body when holding him - it wasn't like they could just snap their fingers and bring his loved one back to life like it was nothing. The pain was unbearable. The medics had to hold him down in order to retrieve the dead boys body. Jean let out a scream after they put Marco in a body bag after pronouncing the date and time of death, just like they had done with the three others bodies.

He had followed the men in uniform out into the rain and collapsed to his knees crying as if he were a child. He was screaming and begging for Marco to come back, to come back to him just as he had so many times before with that stupid cheery grin on his face. Sadly, this time, there was no coming back, there was no cheery grin except for the one that was now burned into his brain.

It wasn't like the movies or the TV shows where by some miracle he was still alive.

_If only their legs had moved a bit faster.._

* * *

**I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm writing a branch off of this chapter, so you can see what happened through Jeans eyes.**

**Fav and Review please!**


End file.
